Mickie James
Mickie Laree James-Aldis (born August 31, 1979) is an American professional wrestler and country singer. As a wrestler, she is a commentator for WWE's brand Main Event and performs under WWE’s SmackDown brand. James began her wrestling career in 1999 as a valet on the independent circuit, where she was known under the name Alexis Laree. She trained in several camps to improve her wrestling abilities before working for NWA: Total Nonstop Action (NWA:TNA, later Total Nonstop Action Wrestling) in June 2002, where she gained national attention. After only a few appearances, she joined a stable called The Gathering and was written into storylines with the group. She is the only woman to be involved in the promotion's Clockwork Orange House of Fun matches. James made her World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) main roster debut in October 2005 and was placed in a storyline with Trish Stratus, in which James' gimmick was that of Stratus' biggest fan turned obsessed stalker, an angle which ran over eight months. She received a push, and she won her first WWE Women's Championship at WrestleMania 22, a title she has held a total of five times. James also won her first Divas Championship at Night of Champions in 2009 to become the second of five Divas to hold both the Women's and Divas titles. She was released from the company on April 22, 2010, after which she returned to Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). In TNA, James won the TNA Knockouts Championship three times and the 2013 TNA World Cup with Team USA. She left TNA in September 2013. Between WWE and TNA, James is a nine-time champion, which is a national record and is also the only female to hold the WWE Women's, WWE Divas, and TNA Knockouts Championships in wrestling history. Pro Wrestling Illustrated (PWI) ranked James as the number one female wrestler in 2009, and she was also voted Woman of the Year twice, first in 2009 and again in 2011 by readers of PWI. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Cross-legged STF ** Laree DDT / Mickie-DT (Tornado DDT) ** Long Kiss Good Night / Mick Kick (Roundhouse kick or a reverse roundhouse kick, sometimes with a kiss on the opponent ** Chick Kick (Roundhouse kick) – parodied from Trish Stratus ** Side kick * Signature moves ** Arm-trap neckbreaker, used as a counter to an oncoming opponent ** Flapjack, usually followed by a kip-up ** Implant DDT ** Mickiecanrana / Mick-a-rana (Rope-aided hurricanrana from out of the corner) ** Multiple pin variations *** Crucifix *** Jackknife *** Roll-up ** Snapmare, followed by a running low–angle front dropkick to the opponent's front or back ** Stratusfaction (Springboard bulldog, with theatrics) – parodied from Trish Stratus ** Thesz press, followed by multiple punches, sometimes from the top rope * Wrestlers managed ** AJ Styles ** Alexa Bliss ** Amazing Red ** Chris Cage ** Christian York ** CM Punk ** Joey Matthews ** Julio Dinero ** Kofi Kingston ** Raven ** Tommy Dreamer ** Trish Stratus * Entrance themes ** Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *** "Girlfriend" by Dale Oliver *** "Hardcore Country" by Mickie James ** Ring of Honor *** "Day Dreamin' Fazes" by Kottonmouth Kings ** Ohio Valley Wrestling *** "Just a Girl" by No Doubt ** World Wrestling Entertainment *** "Time to Rock 'N Roll" by Lil' Kim *** "Iced Out" by Marc Williams and Nadarajah Milroy *** "Obsession" by Jim Johnston ** Independent circuit *** "Hardcore Country" by Mickie James *** "The Spark" by Kenny Wootton and Harley Wootton Championships and accomplishment * Covey Promotions ** Covey Pro Women's Championship (1 time) ** Covey Pro Hall of Fame (2014) * CyberSpace Wrestling Federation ** CSWF Women's Championship (1 time) * Dynamite Championship Wrestling ** DCW Women's Championship (1 time) * Ground Xero Wrestling ** GXW Women's Championship (1 time) * Impact Championship Wrestling ** ICW Super Juniors Championship (1 time) * International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom ** IPW:UK Women's Championship (1 time) * Maryland Championship Wrestling ** MCW Women's Championship (1 time) * Premier Wrestling Federation ** PWF Universal Women's Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Woman of the Year (2009, 2011) ** Ranked #1 of the top 50 female wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2009 * Southern Championship Wrestling ** SCW Diva Championship (1 time) * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ** TNA Knockouts Championship (3 times) ** TNA World Cup of Wrestling (2013) – with Christopher Daniels, James Storm, Kazarian, and Kenny King * Ultimate Championship Wrestling ** UCW Women's Championship (1 time) * Ultimate Wrestling Federation ** UWF Women's Championship (2 times) * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** Most Disgusting Promotional Tactic (2009) – Piggy James angle * World Wrestling Entertainment ** WWE Women's Championship (5 times) ** WWE Divas Championship (1 time) Luchas de Apuestas record Category:Alumni